


Un antes para un después

by NeusWastedLife



Category: V for Vendetta (2005), V for Vendetta - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeusWastedLife/pseuds/NeusWastedLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evey y V bailan. Afuera, todo está por arder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un antes para un después

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers del final.

Ambiente distorsionado. Aire deshecho en miles de pedacitos suaves. El pálpito de su mente que resuena junto al de su corazón.

Se deslizan los minutos y eso es lo más importante. Le hacen sentir que es posible, que no es algo que sólo ocurre cuando necesita creer que todo lo demás no existe.

Evey sonríe por enésima vez, mientras V menea la cabeza como si estuviera cohibido.

Continúan dando vueltas alrededor de la alfombra, pisando la misma zona una y otra vez. La gramola se escucha muy cerca y es esa clase de música que a Evey le parece que siempre ha estado allí, incluso mucho antes de exigir una respuesta, de buscar una salida, de encontrarlo a él…

Es extraño. Sabe que le han prohibido cantidad de cosas desde que nació, pero ahora sólo le preocupa que puede bailar y sentir el cuero de los guantes de V contra su piel, que tratan de guiar sus movimientos y asegurarse de que la melodía no se adelante a ellos.

Aunque supone que a ella no le importa.

En realidad, ni siquiera le importa a él.

Porque en ese lugar, el ritmo pone las reglas. El ritmo se asienta, se acostumbra a anidar muy dentro y no es hasta que sus dedos finalmente se tocan que consigue paliar con todo ese tiempo a escondidas que ha permanecido encerrado.

V y Evey bailan, conversan y ríen. No saben bien de qué, ni el cómo. Resulta conmovedor que dentro de unos segundos vaya a ser lo más tenue y fugaz que esa noche de pólvora y cambios presencie en muchísimo tiempo.   

Aunque, en el fondo, tampoco pueden decirse nada.

No necesitan decirse nada.

—Me alegra comprobar que todo sigue igual.

Y Evey debe de estar refiriéndose a la decoración de la casa, sin lugar a dudas, porque el hombre y su máscara hace ya varios minutos que dejaron de ver la vida como lo que siempre había sido al otro lado del muro.


End file.
